He Ain't Heavy
by Kathy Knudsen1
Summary: Chased by three men, Heyes and Kid travel a very narrow mountain trail. Heyes is injured and Kid must find a way to save his partner and get him the help he needs.
1. Chapter 1

HEYES FALLS OFF A MOUNTAIN

The sun was just beginning to set and Heyes and Curry knew they had to clear the narrow mountain pass before nightfall. The path was barely wide enough for a horse, with steep, jagged rock on one side and a thousand foot drop on the other. But the three men who were in pursuit of them were only a couple of hours behind and they knew they could stretch that distance significantly in the morning when the pursuers would be crossing the pass.

"How much further?" Kid called to Heyes who was perhaps fifty feet ahead of him.

"How the hell do I know?" came the response.

"You can't see up ahead?" Kidd shouted.

"Too busy keeping from falling over the edge!"

Heyes rounded a turn in the path and was suddenly out of Kid's sight.

"When we clear this, maybe we should split up" Kid shouted.

Just as Kid had rounded the edge, the shot of a single bullet rang out. Kid felt his horse react to the noise and instinctively he tightened the reins as tight as he could to keep control of the horse. The horse took two steps back before stopping. Only then did Kid realize he was holding his breath and he he exhaled and then sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Heyes?" Kid called out.

There was no response.

"Heyes?" Kid shouted again. Still no response.

"Heyes!" Kid shouted as loudly as he could but heard nothing in return.

Kid could not safely urge his horse any further along the ridge and he felt panic not knowing why Heyes was not answering him. He saw flat, solid ground a quarter mile ahead of him and hoped Heyes had made it to the clearing. But then he saw the loose gravel and broken rock where the edge of the path had crumbled and narrowed to a width his own horse could not walk through.

Kid brought his horse to a halt and, easing off the saddle , he squeezed himself between the horse the rocky wall of the mountain. He grabbed his rope and squirmed his way clear of the horse. Leaning all his weight against the rock he inched his way beyond what little was left of the pass. He dropped to his stomach and peered over the edge. Three hundred feet below Heyes' horse lay dead on a table of rock that jetted out from the side of the mountain. At the bottom of the cliff, Kid saw the three men who had been following them. All three were standing and looking up toward him.

Kid knew they were out of firing range and therefore Heyes had likely not been shot by the bullet. He knew Heyes had likely been spotted by the trackers and the shot had been fired to spook the horses in the hope that both men would fall do their deaths from the ledge.

Heyes was not on the ledge where the dead horse lay and Kid could see that Heyes had not fallen to the bottom of the cliff or the three men would not still be standing gazing up toward him. Kid's eyes scanned the area just below him. To his right, on a ledge not fifty feet below, Heyes lay motionless, face down, on a ledge of rock no more than ten feet wide.

The sun was setting. Kid had no more than an hour to retrieve his friend or they would both be spending the night on ledges. Kid tied one end of his rope around the jagged spear of rock that jetted out from the mountain wall. He then tossed the other end over the edge toward the ledge where Heyes lay, The rope missed it's mark and Kidd reeled it back in and tried again and again until it landed on the ledge. He pulled his gloves from his belt and quickly put them on and shimmied down the rope to the ledge.

Kid rolled Heyes over onto his back and put his ear to Heyes' chest, relieved when he heard heartbeats. Gathering the rope, Kid tied it securely around Heyes chest, then looped it around each of Heyes's thighs, bringing the rope up Heyes' back. He them tied it off securely around his own chest. He raised Heyes to a sitting position and shimmied himself into position so that Heyes' back rested against his own. Holding the rope tightly. Kid stood up, shimmied again to a position that balanced Heyes against his back, and began the slow climb up to the pass.

It took him twenty minutes to to climb the fifty feet back to the pass. When he was once again on the narrow but solid ground, Kid fell to his belly, exhausted and spent. He lay there for several minutes, but he knew he had a limited amount of time before dusk to carry Heyes the quarter mile to the flat land ahead of them. Slowly he pulled himself up, the weight of his unconscious friend still on his back. Kid untied the rope from his own chest and worked his way over to the jagged rock where the rope had been secured. He untied the rope and tossed that end behind him. Then, on his hands and knees, and with Heyes again positioned on Kid's back, Kid carried Heyes the quarter mile to safety.

Because the pass had broken off, Kid knew he now had a two, maybe three day advantage over the men who had been following them. He untied Heyes and gently laid him down on his back. Then he set about gathering twigs and wood and quickly built a fire to keep them both warm in the cold night air.

Once a fire was glowing, Kid examined Heyes for injuries. Deep purple bruises had formed on both sides of Heyes' ribs, an indication of broken bones and maybe other internal injuries. A large lump had formed above Heyes' right eye and his right cheek was badly bruised. But there was no external bleeding. Kid removed his sheepskin jacket and laid it over Heyes. Then he laid down next to his friend and fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning Kid awoke and set to work making a travois. He used the rope to secure the branches creating the frame, making sure both ends of the rope dangled near the head of the travois. Those he would tie together around his waist and use to pull the travois along.

Heyes was still unconscious which worried Kid a great deal. He worked Heyes' coat off and placed it, as well as his own in the basket of the travois, With some struggle Kid carried Heyes to the travois and laid him on the coats. He doused the fire with dirt, then stepped into the looped rope and began walking, pulling the travois behind him.

About noon, Heyes began to moan and stir a bit. Kid stopped and stepped out of the loop to tend to his friend.

Heyes' breathing was shallow, and rapid. His arms raised and wrapped around the front of his ribs. His eyes fluttered open.

"What happened," he whispered.

"All hell broke loose. You need to rest a while?" Kid asked.

The hint of a grin crossed Heyes' face, "Isn't that what I'm doing?" he whispered.  
"Where are we?"

"I don't know," Kid sighed.

"Are they following us?"

"Not now. The ledge gave way. They'll have to go around. Hopefully they won't know that until they reach the spot and will have to turn around, if they can on that ridge. I reckon we have several day's lead on them now."

"Ah, you're welcome," Heyes said and then winced in pain."

"If your up to it, we're going to keep moving. Maybe we'll find a rancher, or a hunting shack before nightfall." Kid said.

Heyes closed his eyes and nodded before drifting back to sleep.

Late that afternoon Kid spied a house with a corral in the distance. As he neared the cabin he saw smoke coming from the chimney and felt an overwhelming sense of relief that help was within reach. It took him nearly two more hours to reach the cabin. Kid set the travois down, stepped out of the loop, and walked up to the house and knocked.

A woman opened the door pointing a riffle directly at Kid's stomach. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Kid was panting from exhaustion. "Please Ma'am, we mean no harm to you. My friend has been hurt bad. I need help."

The woman glanced at the travois and then back to Kid. She saw fear and worry in his blue eyes. She lowered the gun and opened the door wide. "Bring him in," she said.

"Thank you Ma'am," Kid replied.

"You can put him over there on that bed," she instructed.

Kid carried Heyes to the bed and laid him down. He covered Heyes with two quilts.

"What happened to him?" she asked

"Fell off the edge of a mountain pass,"Kid said as he turned around to face her and she saw he was near the point of collapsing himself.

"Sit down. I'll get you coffee and something to eat."

Kit sat down in a chair by the fireplace. The warmth of the fire made him sleepy. She brought him coffee and a plate of stew still warm from her own supper. Kid drank the coffee but was too exhausted to eat.

"How far is the nearest town," Kid asked

"Twelve miles,"

"Do you have a horse I could borrow?"

"Why?"

"I think he may have broke some ribs. He's got a big lump on the head. He needs a doctor."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday evening."

The woman looked at Heyes. "We can prop him with some pillows. If he's got broke ribs he'll breathe easier sitting up a bit. His color looks pretty good. And you're in no shape to make a twenty-five mile round trip tonight. We can keep him comfortable tonight and you can go fetch the doctor in the morning."

Kid knew she was right. "My name is Thaddeus Jones, Ma'am. My friend is Joshua Smith. I know you must be nervous about having two strangers in your home, but I promise you, we mean no harm. We just need a warm place to rest," he said.

"I'm Jessie Taylor. What happened to your horses?" she asked

"They spooked crossing a footpath of a ridge that gave out right where his horse was standing. His horse fell. So did he, just not as far. My horse hadn't made it that far but when the ridge gave way, there wasn't enough room for mine to get across.

"I know that pass. It's very dangerous." she said

"Not anymore, cause it's gone now."

"You walked with him from that ridge?" she asked in amazement.

"Didn't have a choice," Kid replied.

Kid could barely keep his eyes open and Jessie knew it. "You sleep for a while. I''ll watch over him. I'll wake you if I need you."

Kid sat down in an over-stuffed chair and stretched out his legs . "Thank you, Ma'am," he said and closed his eyes. A minute later he was fast asleep.

Jessie went into her bedroom and returned with two pillows that she managed to place beneath the pillow Heyes was resting his head on. This propped Heyes up to make taking a breath less painful. She then made some coffee and pulled a chair up close to the bed to keep an eye on Heyes.

Heyes slept quietly most of the time. Occasionally he grew a little restless, turning his head side to side and mumbling cautions to Kid. But those episodes were short and infrequent and sometime late in the night Jessie fell asleep in the chair. At dawn she got up and set about making biscuits, frying some bacon, and making coffee. The smell of the food and coffee was enough to waken Kid. He felt a little stiff from his activity the day before and he got up slowly and stretched. He went over to the bed to check on Heyes and then walked over to the table in the middle of the room and sat down. Jessie poured him a cup of coffee.

"I'll have some food ready for you in a minute."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Kid said. "Did Joshua have a good night?"

"He stirred a little a couple of times, mumbled quite a bit, but drifted back to sleep quickly. "

"Mumbled?" Kid asked

Jessie nodded "I think it was about how dangerous that pass is. He'd often say, 'Kid be careful.' Does he call you Kid?"

Kid nodded. "Joshua and I are cousins. He's three years older and has called me Kid for as long as I can remember. "

Jessie brought a plate of food to the table and set it down in front of Kid. Then she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from Kid. He hadn't eaten in almost two full days and he devoured the food with great enthusiasm.

"You had kind of a restless night, too," Jessie said

"I did?" Kid asked.

Jessie took a sip of her coffee. "I think you must have been dreaming about everything that happened yesterday."

"It was harrowing," Kid replied.

"Where were you headed?"

"No place in particular. We were just trying to get through the pass. We didn't know it got that narrow until we were too far in to turn around."

"You said something about being trapped?"

"Well, when Joshua fell to that ledge, I thought we were trapped."

They sat in silence for a while and Kid finished his breakfast.

"If I can borrow a horse, I'll ride in to town for the doctor," Kid said.

Jessie nodded. "Blankets, saddles, everything you'll need is in the barn."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Kid said as he got up from the table and headed out to the barn.

Kid and the doctor returned shortly after noon to find Jessie grappling to keep a very anxious and restless Heyes on the bed. Kid rushed over and knelt down near Heye'shead and pushed Heyes' shoulders into the mattress. The doctor pulled his stethoscope from his medical bag and listened to Heyes's chest. "He may have a collapsed or a punctured lung. That cuts down the amount of oxygen he's getting and makes him more restless.

"What do you do about it?" Kid asked, and held tightly to Heyes' shoulders.

"The more he struggles, the more oxygen he needs. I'll give him something to make him sleep. When he settles down, I'll finish the examination. "

The doctor drew a vial of medication and a syringe from his bag. He carefully measured out the medication and injected into Heyes' thigh. Kid continued to press Heyes' shoulders into the mattress until he could feel Heyes beginning to relax and drift back to sleep.

The doctor waited until Heyes was fully asleep to complete his examination. Kid unbuttoned Heyes' shirt to reveal the dark purple and black rib bruising. At the doctor's request, Kid gently rolled Heyes onto his side so the doctor could listen the the back of Heyes' lungs. Finally, the doctor examined the knot on Heyes' head and lifted his eyelids to examine his eyes. When the doctor was finished he nodded to Kid and Kid gently lowered Heyes onto his back. He buttoned Heyes' shirt and covered him with the quilts.

Jessie had made coffee and she, the doctor, and Kid sat down at the table. Kid was pensive but remained quiet, waiting for the doctor to speak.

"It could be a collapsed lung or, a broken rib could have punctured the lung. I could feel at least three broken ribs on the right side and another two on the left. We'll get the ribs bandaged before I leave. As far as an injury to the lung, all we can do is wait to see if it heals itself. Other than keeping him sedated there's nothing else I can do for that. You'll have to turn him every couple of hours to keep fluid from collecting in his lungs. The knot on his head is pretty big and he may have a concussion from that. Treatment for a concussion is just like the lung, wait and see if it heals itself."

"And if they don't heal?" Kid asked.

The doctor sighed. Son, I'd like to tell he's going to be fine, and he just might be. But at this point, it's a guessing game. We'll just have to wait and see.

Kid nodded his understanding, but said nothing.

"Jessie, why don't you help me get him bandaged up," the doctor suggested.

"I will," Kid said emphatically.

When they had finished, the doctor packed up his things, handed Kid a bottle of morphine and explained how much and how often to administer it. Kid set the bottle down on the table beside the bed.

"I'll be by tomorrow morning to check on him," the doctor said and left for town.

Kid sat down in the chair beside Heyes. Jessie brought him another cup of coffee and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Jim's a good doctor. He's in good hands," Jessie said.

"That's good to know," Kid replied.

"So we know how Mr. Smith is doing, but how about you?" Jessie asked

"I'm alright," Kid replied.

Jessie shook her head. "No, I don't think you are."

"What?" Kid asked

Jessie smiled. "Living out here alone, I don't have contact with a lot of people. So, when I do, I've learned to make my words count. Some folks would call me blunt. I speak even when it's not my place to." She looked directly into Kid's eyes. "You have very interesting eye.. They are tranquil but they mask some great sadness, some great despair, maybe even some anger."

Kid smiled nervously. "You can see all that in my eyes?"

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, Mr. Jones."

"Okay, now let me look in your eyes," he said jokingly.

She leaned slightly forward and look directly at him. "I see... laughter, and I see sparkle and..." He hesitated when he noticed how she was looking at him.

"And what?" she prodded

"Joy," he lied.

Jessie smiled and sat back. "See, it isn't hard to read someone's eyes."

"So, why is it that you live out here alone?' Kid asked trying to keep the conversation less intimate

"My husband and I homesteaded this land ten years ago. He was killed two years ago in a landslide not far from your accident. I guess I'm just not ready to leave it."

"I'm sorry," Kid said compassionately.

Heyes stirred a little and Kid's focus changed immediately to his friend.

"You think he needs more medicine?" Kid asked.

"No, he seems to be settling down again already," Jessie said as she again stood up. "I have clothes to bring in and fold," she explained as she walked away

Half an hour later Kid went outside for some air. He had been thinking about what she had said about his eyes and what he thought he had seen in hers. There was a slight breeze and he noticed she was having some difficulty folding a sheet because of the wind. He decided it was a good time to test the waters. He walked over to her and caught the end of the sheet that was fluttering in the wind. She was holding the other end of the sheet and he walked up to her with the sheet extended. When her fingers clasped his end of the sheet, he wrapped his hands over hers. She looked up at him and he very slowly lowered his head toward her. When he felt no resistance he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back slightly and he saw that her eyes were closed. Just as she began to open her eyes he leaned in and kissed her again. Their lips parted and he took a step back, smiling.

"So I did see that in your eyes," he said proudly

"I was hoping you would." she replied.

He laughed as she picked up the sheet, rolled it in a ball, and tossed it in the clothes basket.

Late in the afternoon Heyes woke and was able to eat a few bites of food that Kid sat and fed him. Heyes swallowed cautiously and winced every time he tried to deepen his breathing. His right eye was swollen almost to the point of being shut.

"I think tomorrow I'll ride back to town with the doctor and buy a couple of horses, saddles and such," Kid told Heyes.

"You've got some time. I won't be going anywhere for a few days," Heyes said.

Kid nodded. "I just want to be ready when you are able to ride," Kid explained. He poured a spoonful of the medicine and held the spoon to Heyes' mouth. "It helps the pain," he explained.

"The pain don't need any help, Kid. It's doing just fine all on it's own" Heyes said and swallowed the medicine.

After Heyes had fallen back to sleep, Jessie and Kid sat at the table and ate supper. Then Kid went outside and chopped a half cord of wood and carried several logs in to stack near the fireplace.

"Your corral has a couple of spots that could use some mending," Kid said. "And I'll clean your barn tomorrow, too."

"You don't have to do all that," Jessie protested.

"It's the least I can do for all you're doing for us." Kid replied.

"Why don't we go out on the porch and watch the sun set," Jessie suggested

Kid smiled. "That would be nice."

They walked out on the porch and stood by the rail and watched the horizon change from blue to a reddish orange with streaks of yellow as the sun dropped below the tree line.

"Isn't it beautiful," Jessie said

Kid looked at Jessie. "Very beautiful," he replied.

She sensed him looking at her and she turned toward him. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her again. She slipped her arms under his and rested her hands on the back of his shoulders. He pulled her in close to him and kissed her again. Her hands fell from his shoulders and she pulled back slowly, never taking her eyes off of his.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Jessie smiled and shook her head. "No," she said softly and reached for his hand. Then she led him back inside and when they reached her bedroom door, Kid stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Very sure," she replied.

The next morning Kid awoke and found himself alone in the bed. It was mid-morning and the sun shown brightly through the window. He hadn't slept that long or that well in weeks. He pulled the covers back and got up and got dressed. He was still buttoning his shirt when he emerged from the bedroom. He looked around the room and saw Jessie spoon feeding Heyes some oatmeal and bacon. Kid walked over and stood at the foot of the bed, his arms folded across his chest. Heyes looked at him and smiled.

Good morning sleepyhead," Heyes said with a smile.

Kid grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Heyes replied

"I see you've got both eyes open," Kid said.

Heyes looked at Jessie and then back to Kid. "Yeah, it's amazing what you can see... with both eyes open." he said with a smile.

Kid looked at Jessie and chuckled. "Yes it is," he agreed.

"Why don't you finish up here and I'll go fix you some breakfast," Jessie said to Kid.

Jessie got up and handed Kid the bowl of oatmeal. When she walked away, Kid sat down beside Heyes and gave him a bite of the food.

"You two have hit it off." Heyes said

Kid glanced and Jessie and smiled. "Yep," he replied

"Worldly?" Heyes asked.

Kid looked at Heyes with raised eyebrows. "Aren't you getting a little personal?" he asked.

"Worldly," Heyes confirmed with a mischievous grin.

Kid smiled "Very."

Heyes started to laugh but it quickly turned into a wince and he pressed his hand against his lower right ribs.

"You want some medicine?" Kid asked.

"No. Maybe after the doctor's been here. I want to hear what he has to say."

Kid spooned another bit of oatmeal into Heyes' mouth.

"I think I'll ride back into town with the doctor."

"What for?"

"I told you, Horses, saddles... information."

"What kind of information?" Heyes asked.

"Like who those three men following us are."

"Ah, Kid, they are long gone by now. Let it go."

"They tried to kill you, maybe us."

"You don't know that for a fact," Heyes protested.

"I saw them after that shot was fired. They were hoping to kill you."

"So, saying you find out who they are, then what?"

"I don't know yet."

"You're planning to go after them, aren't you?" Heyes asked

Kid sighed. "Maybe."

"Don't do it, Kid. Wait till I can ride. I'll go with you," Heyes said urgently.

Kid raised another spoonful of food to Heyes' mouth but said nothing.

"Kid, promise me you won't do anything rash," Heyes said.

"Here, take a bite," Kid said, refusing to make any promises.

Heyes opened his mouth for the food, but stared intently at Kid who refused to make eye contact. Neither said anything and finished the meal in silence.

The doctor arrived and examined Heyes and concluded that his breathing was much improved and that the lung had likely collapsed from impact and was already beginning to heal itself. The ribs would do the same with the help of the wraps to brace them, and Heyes might be able to ride in as little as a week to ten days. Heyes was pleased with the doctor's prognosis.

Kid asked the doctor if he could ride back in to town with him and the doctor agreed. Jessie gave Kid a short list of supplies to pick up in town.

In town, Kid went first to the livery stable and bought two horses, blankets, saddles, bits, reins, ect. He was even able to buy two sets of heavily used saddle bags. He asked the livery owner to get the horses ready and he would be back in an hour or so. Next Kid headed for the saloon, for he knew it was the best source of information in town. He studied the three saloon girls working and picked the one he thought was most likely to have some answers. He had chosen wisely and learned that the three men had been in town the night before asking about a dark haired man and a blonde man but no one in the saloon had heard of or seen the two men they described. He also learned one of the men was Jack Dryer and another was Sam Hunnicutt.

Both names were familiar to Kid. Both were members of the Red Sash gang. Both were wanted for murder. Both had grudges against Heyes who had declined them entry into Devil's Hole after they shot and killed a Sheriff during a bank robbery in Cheyenne several years ago. As a result, both had been caught, tried, and sentenced to hang, but had managed to escape with the help of a third, unknown accomplice. Both had declared revenge on Heyes. But as the years had passed, Heyes and Kid had pretty much forgotten the threats these men had made. 

Kid's final stop was the mercantile to pick up the supplies Jessie had requested. With arms loaded, Kid returned to the livery stable and packed the saddle bags, Then he rode back to Jessie's ranch leading the horses by the reins.

Kid got the horses unsaddled and moved into stalls before carrying the saddle bags into the house. He checked on Heyes who was again sound asleep. Through the back window he could see Jessie out back digging in her garden. So he dropped the saddle bags on the table and began unpacking them.

Jessie walked in the back door, wiping her hands on her apron. She smiled when she saw Kid.

"I brought you something," Kid said as he smiled and reached into the saddlebag. When he withdrew his hand he had something clenched in his fist. He extended his arm, turned his hand upside down and opened his hand to reveal a small hair comb with little glass stones dotting the top edge of the comb.

Jessie smiled and reached for the comb. "It's lovely," she said as she pulled the hair back from the side of her face and slid the comb in to secure it.

Kid smiled. "I'm glad you like it," he said proudly.

She reached up and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

"You realize it is the middle of the day?" she asked

Kid smiled down at her. "Uh-uh," he replied.

"And Joshua might wake up any minute."

"He might," Kid teased.

"You're incorrigible," she said, still smiling.

"I am," Kid agreed. Then he reached down, put his arm around the back of her thighs, picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom.

After supper Jessie washed the dishes while Kid and Heyes had a very quiet discussion about the information Kid had gathered in town. Occasionally she heard Heyes' voice raise followed by a quick "shush" sound from Kid. When she was finished with the dishes, Jessie walked over to the fireplace to add some wood. She was near enough to hear the last bits of the conversation.

"Kid, if you don't wait for me, I promise you I won't be her IF, not when you, get back."

Kid sighed and shook his head. "Heyes, they promised to kill you three years ago. It looks like now they are actually trying."

"I mean it, Kid,' Heyes warned. "This is it. I won't be here."

Jesse was startled when she heard Kid refer to Joshua as Heyes and suddenly the pieces all fell together. She was housing two outlaws. Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry. The log she was holding dropped out of her hand and landed on the stone hearth with a thud. Kid jumped from his chair and walked around the corner to the fireplace.

"You heard us?" Kid asked

Jessie looked at him and nodded as she slowly stood up.

"You want us to go?" Kid asked

Jessie shook her head. "You can stay here as long as you want. But I agree with Mr. Hayes. You shouldn't go after them alone."

"Two against one," Heyes called from his bed.

Kid frowned at Heyes' comment but continued to look at Jessie. Then suddenly he turned and walked out the door.

"He cares about you, Jessie. He might listen to you," Heyes said.

Jessie ran out of the house after him.

Jessie walked out to the barn and stood in the doorway watching Kid saddle his horse and tighten the cinches. He checked the saddle bags and tightened his bedroll. Then he grabbed the reins and backed his horse out of the stall. He was nearly to the door before he realized she was standing there. Her cheeks were wet with tears

He stopped parallel to her. "I have to do this," he said quietly.

"If you leave now," Jessie said, her voice quivering, "Then don't come back."

Kid closed his eyes. He felt broken. The only two people he cared about were threatening to sever all ties with him. Still he felt he had no choice.

Kid tugged on the reins and took a few steps forward. Jessie didn't move. '"Just tell me why?" she said.

Kid stopped and turned around. "Heyes is in that bed because those men tried to kill him, tried to kill both of us."

"And you think you can avenge that," she said angrily

Kid dropped the reins and walked back to face her. He took her shoulders in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Yes, I can avenge that... But it's more than that."

Jessie saw the pain in Kid's eyes and she knew she couldn't stop him from going. She was crying now.

"Will you at least wait till morning, she begged."

Kid hesitated. He looked into Jessie's eyes and sighed heavily. "Alright," he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'll leave in the morning."

She stayed with him while he unsaddled the horse and led it back into the stall. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked back into the house.

"Good. She talked some sense into you," Heyes shouted when they walked into the house.

"Leaving in the morning," Kid replied and he and Jessie walked in to the bedroom. Kid kicked the door shut with his foot.

Heyes sighed with frustration and rubbed his hand across his chin and mouth.

When Kid awoke the next morning, Jessie was awake and still lying beside him. She propped herself up on one elbow, leaned in and kissed him, and then gently ran her fingers through his hair. He flashed her his boyish smile and she felt his hand on her shoulder, then slowly move down her back, coming to rest on her butt. She debated whether to engage him in sex or conversation and opted for the latter.

"Kid, I haven't felt this way about a man since my husband died. I didn't think I ever would again... I know in your situation commitment is out of the question and I am perfectly content with...occasional visits. But... I meant what I said last night. If you go off today seeking revenge... I don't want you to come back. Ever.

Kid looked at her and rolled over onto his back and sighed heavily.

"Being that you are Kid Curry, I bet a lot of men, posses and bounty hunters have tried to hunt you and Heyes down to kill you."

Kid nodded.

"Have you sought each one of them out for revenge?" she asked.

"It's not the same thing," Kid responded

"Why not?" she asked

"Heyes likes to say that most men are good with a little bad in them. That's how he thinks of himself, that's how he thinks of me, that's even how he thinks of posses and most bounty hunters. But Hunnicutt and Dryer are just bad men with no good in them, so when I heard it was them, I knew I had to go after them."

"Doesn't hunting them down and killing them make you the same as them? You're not the same as them, Kid. You're a good man and I haven't seen any bad in you. None.. You want to do this for Heyes, but Heyes doesn't want you to do it. Listen to him. I can see how close you two are, you're like brothers. You and Heyes are like two parts that make a whole. Do you want to risk losing him? Do you want to risk him losing you?"

Kid thought about what she said. He rolled over on his side to face her. He looked at her as seriously as he could and she was afraid of what he was going to say.

"If I stay here," he began as a smile formed on his face. "Can we stay right here for the rest of the day?"

Jessie laughed. "The whole day? You think you are up to that?"

"I"ll give it my best shot," he said as he rolled over on top of her.

They emerged from the bedroom around noon. Heyes was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in one hand while supporting his ribs with the other.

Kid smiled when he saw Heyes out of bed. "So it's safe to say you're getting a little better every day?" Kid asked.

Heyes smiled. "I thinks it's safe to say you're getting a little better every day, yourself, Kid."

"When you two get your minds out of the gutter, I think Kid has something to tell you," Jessie said, handing Kid a cup of coffee and then sitting down beside him.

"So, what do you have to tell me, Kid" Heyes asked

"I'm going to wait here with you until your ready to travel," Kid said

Heyes smiled at Kid but made eye contact with Jessie. "Thank you," Heyes said. "You have no idea how much better that makes me feel."

"Well, I promised Jessie I'd clean the barn," Kid said

"If you walk me out there, I'll sit on a bale of hey and keep you company," Heyes said.

"You sure you're up to it?" Kid asked.

Heyes nodded. "For an hour or so."

Kid helped Heyes up and walked him to the door.

"I'm going to take advantage of having the house to myself," Jessie said. "I'm going to pour myself a bath. I'll come out and let you know when it's alright to come back in."

"Leave the tub out," Heyes said. "I might want to do the same."

"Me, too." Kid added.

Once in the barn Kid stacked some bales of hay so Heyes had a place to sit and could lean back if he needed to. Then he helped Heyes ease on to the bales of hay and Kid set to work cleaning the stalls.

"You and Jessie seem to be forming an actual relationship," Heyes said

"Yep," Kid said as he pitched hey into a stall

"Even though she knows who we are," Heyes added.

"Even though..."

"She understands you'll be leaving?"

"She understands."

Heyes thought a moment. "Kid, this may be the woman that actually snags you one day."

Kid stopped pitching hey and looked at Heyes. "You might very well be right," He said "One day," he added as an afterthought.

"Kid, you know I'm as anxious as you to go after Dryer and Hunnicutt."

Kid nodded.

"It will have to be a fair fight."

Kid nodded again

"That means they might kill one or both of us."

"Might," Kid said.

Heyes nodded. Just so we both understand.

"We do."

"Then let's not talk of it again until after we leave here."

"Fine."

"Does Jessie tell you that you talk to much? Because I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Kid smiled. "Heyes, we don't do much talking,"

"I kind of figured that. Just remember, next time it's your turn to get hurt and I get to schmooze with the pretty woman."

Kid smiled. "Next time," he said.

Jessie sat out on the porch while Kid helped Heyes into the tub and he scrubbed Heyes back because his ribs hurt when he tried to twist around to wash it himself. While Heyes finished his bath Kid sat on the porch with Jessie and Heyes heard a lot of laughter float in through the open window. When he was done, Heyes hollered for Kid who then helped him out of the tub, dried his back, rebandaged his ribs, and helped him get his shirt on. Heyes insisted he could do the rest himself. He hollered again when he was done and Kid and Jessie came back inside.

Jessie started supper and the Doctor arrived just as they were about to eat. The doctor joined them for supper and marveled at how quickly Heyes was recovering.

"You may be able to ride by the end of the week."

Heyes smiled while Jessie and Kid exchanged glances.

"What day is today?" Heyes asked.

"Wednesday," everyone replied in unison.

The doctor left shortly after supper so he could get back to town before dark. Jessie heated more water and Kid filled the tub. Jessie and Heyes sat on the porch while Kid took a bath.

"Thank you for talking him out of going today," Heyes said "Kid can be pretty headstrong sometimes."

Jessie smiled. "You and Kid are very loyal to each other."

Heyes agreed. "We've depended on each other since we were kids. Our parents were killed in the war and we needed each other to survive growing up."

"You had no other relatives?"

Heyes smiled. "Oh, there was Grandma Curry. She was quite the character. She smoked a corncob pipe. She was a big, stout woman, very kind but not really able or interested in raising a couple of grand kids. She had a quote or parable for every situation and most of them were right on the money. Her son, Kid's pa, was not the most dependable man you would ever meet. Maybe she was afraid if she took us in, we'd end up just like Kid's pa." Heyes' smiled broadened. "Instead, Kid and me ended up as outlaws," he chuckled.

"So, what made the two of you go straight?" Jessie asked.

"A little old lady from Boston. During one of our train robberies this little old lady handed Kid a flier all about how the Governor of Wyoming was willing to give amnesty to petty thieves if they were straight."

"You two weren't petty thieves."

"That's true," Heyes said proudly. "But, Kid convinced me it was worth asking about. Long story short, the Governor has promised us amnesty if we can prove we deserve it by living the straight and narrow until he figures we deserve amnesty."

"How long will that be?"

Heyes shook his head. "Started out it was supposed to be a year, we're pushing three now. Problem is, Wyoming keeps changing governors on us and each one wants to start the process all over."

"But you keep trying?"

"Yes Ma'am." Heyes sighed slowly. "We keep trying."

"What will the two of you do when you get your amnesty?"

"I don't know about me yet, but I'm guessing the Kid will make a bee line right back here to you. I've never seen Kid so taken with a woman."

Kid stepped out on the porch freshly shaven and wearing clean clothes. "What have I missed?" he asked.

"Telling her about Grandma Curry," Heyes replied.

Kid winced. "Heyes was always Grandma Curry's favorite. I think cause he understood all her parables."

Jessie smiled. "She sounds like quite the character."

"She was," the boys replied in unison.

Kid spent Thursday mending fences, chopping a cord of wood and stacking it on the porch, and bringing several bales of hay down from the loft for easy access. He heard lots of laughter as he approached the house and walking inside, he saw Heyes helping Jessie preparing supper. He laughed at the site of Heyes wearing one of Jessie's aprons.

"Now that's what I remember Grandma Curry looking like," he joked.

"Although she wouldn't be able to get this apron tied around her waist," Heyes added.

After dinner, Kid asked Jessie to go for a walk. She started to protest because of all the dishes but Heyes quickly volunteered to clean up, so she relented and out they went.

Kid wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they strolled down the road.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"I'll be back. I promise."

Jessie smiled. She knew Kid meant what he said, but she also knew, being he was Kid Curry, it was not a promise she could bank on."

"You're going after those men, aren't you?"

Kid sighed. "Maybe. Heyes and I will talk it over tomorrow and one of us will convince the other about what to do."

Jessie stopped and turned to face him. She looked deep into his eyes. "I want you to hear me out,' she said.

"Alright," he replied.

Jessie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I don't want Kid Curry or Thaddeus Jones to come back here. But I want very much for Jedadiah Curry to return to me... I haven't felt this way since my husband died. I didn't think I ever would again. So as long as you and Heyes are wanted, this will always be a safe-haven for you both. You will always have a warm house and a place in my bed. But when you get your amnesty, I want more than that. So if you come back after you get your amnesty, you had better come as Jedadiah and be prepared to stay permanently.

"I promise," Kid said earnestly.

They walked for more than an hour. When they returned to the house, the table was cleared, the dishes washed, and Heyes was feigning sleep in his bed. Kid blew out the lamp and he and Jessie walked arm and arm into Jessie's bedroom and shut the door.

The next morning Jessie made a hearty breakfast and Kid saddled and packed the horses. He walked them to the hitching post in front of the house and tethered them to the post. He stood outside and watched Jessie through the screen door. His heart ached because he knew, far better than Jessie, that because he was Kid Curry, his chance of returning was slim. He also knew that he wanted to return to her even more than he wanted amnesty. He couldn't do the former without the latter.

He finally pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and went inside.

The three ate breakfast and kept the conversation light. Kid and Jessie had talked on the walk last evening and talked more late into the night, so no more was needed right now.

When breakfast was over, Heyes went outside and with some effort, mounted his horse and waited for Kid.

"I love you, Jessie," Kid said softly. "I've always avoided saying that to any woman, but I want you to know."

"I do know. I love you... Jed."

He kissed her tenderly. Then he turned, walked out of the house and mounted his horse.

Jessie stood at the screen door and watched them slowly ride away.


	2. Chapter 2

I got an anonymous request for more to this story, so there will be three or four additional chapters

"You're planning on going after those men, aren't you?" Heyes asked Kid when they were barely out of Jessie's sight.

"You do what you want, Heyes, but yeah, I'm going after them."

"Kid you don't even know where they are," Heyes argued.

"I got names, Heyes. Sam Hunnicutt and Jack Dryer. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"And then what? You gonna kill them?"

Kid didn't reply which further frustrated his partner.

"If you're going after them with the intention of killing them, then Kid, that makes you as bad as them."

Kid pulled his horse to a stop and waited for Heyes to turn around and return to him.

"Maybe now's a good time to split up for a while, Heyes."

"What!"

"You heard me. Maybe I don't want you riding with me no more."

"Kid, you're not being rational. I know you're hurting what with having to leave Jessie. I know you hate the life that we're just plain stuck with right now. But Kid, we are stuck with it. We can't change that till the amnesty comes through. If you kill those two men, Kid... You're gonna be stuck with something even worse than the life you have right now. You kill them, and you're gonna be stuck with prison, or a hanging... Is that what you want? Is that what you want Jessie to have to live with for the rest of her life?"

"They're outlaws, Heyes! They're wanted, just like we are! Hell, a schoolmarm could shoot em and get a reward, not a punishment. I won't go to jail and I won't hang for shooting two murdering outlaws!

The anger in both their voices grew stronger and louder with each sentence.

"They tried to kill us, Heyes. And they almost succeeded killing you."

"But they didn't. They didn't kill us. They didn't succeed.!"

Kid locked anger-filled eyes with his partner. "This time, Heyes."

"We ain't splitting up, Kid."

Kid lowered his eyes, sighed heavily, and shook his head

"Suit yourself," he said and gaffed his chestnut forward.

Heyes stayed put for moment, watching Kid continue down the road.

"Damn you, Kid. They ain't worth all this trouble," Heyes mumbled, then spurred his sorrel to catch up to his partner.

They rode in silence for several miles. Heyes was right, Kid was hurting. Leaving Jessie had been hard. Even knowing he would be back one day did not ease the pain of knowing he couldn't stay with her now and, irrational as it was, Kid blamed Dryer and Hunnicutt for that fact, along with the fact that those two had almost robbed him of Heyes, the only other person in the world that Kid cared about.

Heyes remained silent, hoping Kid's brooding would eventually lead Kid back to his senses. But Heyes also knew love could do strange things to a person, could sway a person's thinking, lead a man to do things he might otherwise not do, and this worried Heyes.

They made camp near a stream and Heyes caught fish for supper while Kid built a fire and brewed coffee. They exchanged a few words of idle chit chat, both avoiding the subject of the two Red Sash outlaws.

Once night was upon them, they sat near the fire, sharing the last of the coffee.

"Kid, can we both try to talk about this without getting mad or threatening to leave?"

Kid sighed heavily and stared at the coffee in his cup. But he nodded his head.

"You're in love with that woman, aren't you?"

Kid nodded.

"The forever kind of love, ain't it?"

Kid raised his eyes and looked at his partner. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"And she feels the same way about you."

Kid nodded again.

"Then, Kid, think about what you'd be risking going after those two outlaws. If you go after them, if you find them, you might very well be able to kill them, but then what? What's that going to do to you and Jessie with her always knowing you went after them two men and killed them?... You've always said you ain't a gunslinger. Are you willing to be a bounty hunter?"

Kid's eyes fell back to the contents of his cup and he sighed heavily.

"Our partnership Heyes," Kid said softly. "It's always been me watching your back. But I couldn't do that when they was after us..."

"Let's just say you do marry Jessie one day... You're worried about what will happen to me?"

Kid's tongue rolled across the inside of his cheek. "In part. You ain't the handiest person with a gun, you know."

Heyes smiled slightly. "You said in part. What else is bothering you?"

Kid sighed heavily and debated whether to continue the conversation.

"You and me... We've made a lot of bad choices in our lives... It's them bad choices that got us where we are today."

"A man can't get though his life without making choices, some good, some bad. That's what life is all about, Kid."

"I keep thinking Jessie could do..."

"Better than you?"

Kid nodded.

Heyes smiled again. "I think you'd have a hard time convincing Jessie of that."

"Maybe."

"You want to go back? You think you got more things to settle with her before we set out?"

Kid shook his head. "But that brings us back to where we started, Heyes. I think I got things to settle with Dryer and Hunnicutt. I know that worries you. But I don't want to be having to look over my shoulder for them two."

"And I don't want you killing two men, not for me. I doubt Jessie wants that either."

"Then what do we do, Heyes? I can't just forget what they done to you."

Heyes rubbed his chin with the palm of his hand. Then he stopped suddenly and smiled.

"Let's go to Porterville."

"What? Why?"

"Talk to Lom. Maybe there's something we can do from the right side of the law."

Kid thought about this for a moment. "Alright... But if this don't work, Heyes, we follow my plan next."

"Deal."

0-0-0-0-0

Three days later Heyes and Kid rode into Porterville and tied their horses to the post outside the Sheriff's Office.

"Lom?" Heyes said as he and Kid stood in front of Lom Trever's desk and waited for the Sheriff to tear his attention away from a stack of paperwork.

Lom looked up and sighed when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"What do you two want? And lock the front door. I don't want no one seeing me sharing tea with a couple of outlaws."

Kid moved to the door and turned the lock.

"We just need a little information," Heyes explained as he and Kid scraped chairs across the floor to sit down in front of the desk.

"What kind of information?"

"About a couple of outlaws," Kid replied.

"Who?"

"Fellow by the name of Jack Dryer and another one called Sam Hunnicutt."

"Couple of Red Sash men," Lom replied.

"Ain't that the gang you rode with, Lom?"

"For a while, a short while I might add."

"So, you know em?" Kid asked.

"Ten years ago I knew em. They're not the kind of fellas you want to cross. Now why are you asking?"

"Ran into a bit of trouble with em a month or so ago."

"What kind of trouble?"

They still outlaws?" Heyes asked.

"Far as I know. Now, what kind of trouble?"

"They tried to kill us," Kid replied.

"Don't look like they was successful," Lom replied.

"Only because of a lot of luck," Heyes said.

"You got any idea where they might be?" Kid asked.

"You going after them?" Lom asked with some concern.

"No," Heyes replied, shaking his head slowly. "Want to avoid them, is all."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you. I haven't heard anything about them two in months."

"They wanted for anything right now?" Kid asked.

"More than likely. Might take me some time to find their posters."

"Lom, Kid and me don't take to kindly to somebody trying to kill us. You can understand that, right?" Heyes asked.

Lom looked hard at the two men sitting in front of him. Then he leaned back in his chair.

"So why don't the two of you stop beating around the bush and start telling me exactly what happened?"

Kid and Heyes exchanged glances.

"It's a long story, Lom. It goes back years. Hell, you know them two, you know how those two are since you rode with em for a spell.," Kid explained. "Just boils down to them having a grudge against us."

"Kid and me don't want to kill em. But we do want to get them outta circulation."

"Cause if they come after us again, Lom. I ain't taking prisoners," Kid replied.

Again Lom studied the two men.

"Let me check around a bit, send a few telegrams. I'll see what I can find out. It might take me a couple of days."

Heyes and Kid smiled and stood.

"Thanks, Lom," Heyes said.

"I don't want the two of you seen in my town. You can stay at my place."

Both nodded and headed out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that didn't take as long as I expected," Lom said as the three men sat down for supper in Lom's cabin that night.

"Where are they?" Heyes asked.

"They was seen three days ago at a place called Hacketville."

Kid gave Heyes a startled and concerned look.

"That ain't far from Cedar Creek," Kid said.

Heyes nodded. "They didn't go very far after they lost us."

"Heyes, I gotta go back. Jessie's out there all alone."

"What are you two talking about? Who's Jessie?" Lom asked.

"I'll leave in the morning," Kid said and Heyes shook his head in agreement.

"Leave for where? Tell me what you're talking about," Lom demanded.

"Dryer and Hunnicutt tried to ambush us in a narrow pass near Cedar Creek. My horse spooked and I got thrown onto a ledge. Got hurt a bit, but the pass gave way so they couldn't get to us. Kid got me out and got me to a house where we stayed a few days while I healed up. The lady, Jessie lives about twelve miles outside of Cedar Creek."

"And Kid thinks she might be in danger?"

"So far as we know, Dryer and Hunnicutt don't know we was there. But if they find out, Lom..." Kid said, his voice trailing off.

"I suppose you're leaving with Kid?" Lom asked Heyes.

Heyes nodded.

"I'm going with you."

"What?"

"I said I'm going with you. Look, I rode with them two and other than me becoming a Sheriff, they've got no grudges against me. I might be of some help."

Kid and Heyes looked at each other, exchanging a silent eye conversation.

"Alright, Lom," Heyes replied.

"I'll have to notify my deputies in the morning. Cedar Creek is about a three day ride from here. It's only a day and a half by train and the train leaves at noon."

"Alright, we'll ride in to town with you in the morning. We'll sell our horses and tack and buy new in Cedar Creek."

"Then I'm heading straight out to Jessie's place," Kid told his partner.

"Heyes, you and me can stay in town there and talk to the Sheriff. I found Dryer's and Hunnicutt's posters this afternoon. They're both wanted for murder."

Kid sighed heavily, worried about Jessie's safety.

They next morning all three took care of necessary business and boarded the train promptly at noon for the long ride to Cedar Creek. Heyes could tell that Kid, though silent and reticent in appearance, was growing increasingly anxious with each passing mile.

They arrived in Cedar Creek late the following afternoon. After buying horses and tack, Kid wasted no time parting from his partner and Lom who promised to ride to Jessie's place sometime the following day.

The sun was setting when Kid arrived back at Jessie's. As he approached, Kid carefully scanned the yard for any indications that something might be amiss. Seeing none, Kid tethered his horse to the post and walked up to the front door and knocked.

Jessie opened the door and was visible startled by Kid's presence.

"What's wrong?" she asked, deep furrows forming on her brow.

Kid smiled at her and immediately wrapped his arms around her, relieved that she was there and well.

Jessie returned the embrace before slowly pushing against Kid's chest.

"Something's wrong," she persisted.

"Can I come in?"

Jessie nodded and opened the door wide, never taking her eyes off Kid as he walked in.

"What is it? Is Heyes alright?"

Kid nodded. "Heyes is fine. I'll explain everything. Don't look so worried, Jessie. Everything's gonna be fine."

Jessie led him to the kitchen table. "You hungry?" she asked.

"I'm always hungry," he replied with a smile.

"Sit down and I'll fix you something. Then you tell me why your here."

She ladled up a bowl of stew for Kid and poured them each a cup of coffee. She sat down across from him at the table and he told her what he and Heyes had learned and about the fact that Lom had returned to Cedar Creek with them.

"So far as we know, they don't know anything about you, about your involvement in any of this, but I couldn't just leave you out here all alone."

Jessie smiled, both grateful and content.

"I'm glad you came back. You're all I can think about."

"Me too, Jessie. But I can only stay till this is resolved," he said quietly.

Jessie nodded. She didn't like it, but she understood.

"You want more stew?" she asked.

Kid raised his eyes from his bowl to to her and shook his head as a warm smile crossed his face. "I just want you."

0-0-0-0-0-

They lay intertwined in a comfortable fit in the bed, both sleepy and content as they watched the sun slowly rise and felt the soft breeze that drifted in from the open window.

"When you left the other day, I thought it would be a very long time before I felt think this again," she whispered.

"I wish... I wish things didn't have to be the way they are, Jessie. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry for all the things I done in life... all the things that keep me from staying right here with you...forever."

Jessie's hand moved slowly, softly across his chest. "Jed, all those things...they make you who you are...they make you the man I'm in love with...the man who, one day, I'll spend the rest of my life with."

Kid tilted his head and kissed the top of her head.

"One day," he said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you find out?' Kid asked, meeting Heyes and Lom at the hitching post when they arrived at Jessie's that afternoon.

"Sheriff thinks they are still somewhere near Hacketville," Lom said after dismounting and tying his horse to the post.

"We going there?" Kid asked.

"Well, you're not," Heyes replied. "You're staying here to keep Jessie safe."

"But you two are?"

"Let's talk inside, Kid," Lom suggested.

Kid led them into the house where Jessie was already pouring coffee for everyone.

"Lom, this is Jessie," Kid said.

Lom removed his hat and smiled. "I can't say I've heard a lot about you Ma'am, but what I have heard is pretty impressive. Any woman that can hog tie the Kid, well, I ain't never seen that happen before, Ma'am."

Jessie smiled proudly at Kid. "I'll take that as a compliment, Sheriff."

"Lom will do just fine, Ma'am."

"So when are you going to Hacketville?" Kid asked as they all sat down at the table and Jessie gave them all coffee. She pulled a chair up next to Kid and sat down.

"We'll go tomorrow. We haven't formulated a plan yet, but we figure we might be able to come up with something to flush them out," Lom replied.

"I don't want Heyes in no danger," Kid said adamantly.

"That's why we need to come up with a plan," Heyes said with a chuckle.

"I don't like not being there to watch your back, Heyes... Jessie, you got any relatives anywhere nearby that you could stay with?" Kid asked.

Jessie shook her head. "But I could go into Cedar Creek for a few days, stay at the hotel."

"That might be a good idea," Lom said. "We can notify the Sheriff. He and his deputies could keep a watch on you."

Kid gave this some thought. "You be willing?" he asked and Jessie nodded.

"You be careful?" she asked.

"Darlin, I'm always careful when it comes to guns."

"That's a fact, Jessie," Heyes added. "And he's fast and accurate. I hate to say it, but we could use him."

Jessie sighed but nodded. "I'll go in the morning."

"When Heyes and me get back to town tonight I'll let the sheriff know what's going on. Then we'll meet up with you two just outside of town in the morning and see that you get there safe before the three of us head to Hacketville."

"We're gonna hafta to let it be known that we're in town in order to draw them two out in the open," Heyes said.

"Well that ain't gonna be exactly easy," Kid replied. "Even with Lom here with us, we can't just go parading into town as Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry. The Sheriff in Hacketville has no connection to our amnesty deal. He's got nothing to stop him from throwing us in jail and collecting the reward," Kid reminded his partner.

"True, but Lom can go in to town on the premise of being hot on our trail. He can get the word out that he thinks we're in the general area, and likely have been for some time."

"So the Sheriff in Hacketville is gonna know he's got four outlaws in the area?"

"Let's change our plan of thought a bit," Lom said. "Kid, you get Jessie into Cedar Creek tomorrow. I'll ride ahead to Hacketville an talk to the Sheriff. There ain't no pictures of you two, so why don't I tell the Sheriff I found a couple of lawmen men willing to pose as Heyes and Curry to draw Hunnicutt and Dryer out into the open. That way, you two can be seen around town, or maybe the Sheriff will know about some empty cabin or shack you two could be hiding out in?"

"That could work, Heyes," Kid replied.

Heyes nodded. "And the sheriff and his deputies, and maybe a few other locals could all help with our own little ambush."

"Lom, them two's wanted for murder. They wanted dead or alive?"

"Yeah, but I rather take them alive, though."

"That's asking a lot out of me, Lom," Kid said.

"I know. That's exactly why I'm saying it. I'm expecting a lot out of you, Kid."

Kid looked at Heyes and sighed.

"I can't promise you, Lom."

"I know that, too. But I expect you to do the least harm you can and still keep you and Heyes safe."

"That, I can promise."

"Then it's settled. I'll meet you two at the hotel in Hacketville sometime tomorrow."

0-0-0-0-0-

"Jed, is this really what your life is like?" Jessie asked as they lay intertwined among the covers of the bed.

Jessie's head rested on Kid's chest and his hand played gently with her hair. He sighed heavily at the question.

"Sometimes... Now you know why I said I was sorry for all the things I'd done."

"Always the chance of being recognized, of being arrested or...killed."

"Those things are always possible, darlin, but most of the time, it ain't like that. Most of the time it's just me and Heyes drifting around a lot. We can't really stay any one place for long."

She reached down and took his other hand in her own.

"We've known each other less than two months, and already there have been two times that things have been very dangerous. I'm worried and I'm scared... Is that my life now, until your amnesty comes through?"

Kid's fingers stopped playing with her hair. He knew this might be a turning point in their relationship. He also knew that amnesty was not the miraculous end to his perils. Having amnesty one day would not change the fact that he had the reputation of being the fastest gun in the west. Amnesty would not stop men from challenging this reputation. Amnesty alone would not prevent a possibly violent death. He knew that once she came to this realization, she might also realize this was not the life she wanted.

Jessie felt the change in Kid and she shifted and propped herself up on one elbow so she could see his face.

"It is my life now, isn't it?"

Kid could feel her slipping away. He could feel himself losing the only woman he had ever loved.

"Jessie," he said softly and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Let's cross one bridge at a time. When this is over...we'll figure all these things out."

Jessie also could feel the change. She could feel her heart breaking. Tears clouded her vision. But she smiled lovingly at Jed and settled her head back down on his chest.

They both lay in silence, holding each other. Both afraid to let go, knowing that doing so...might be forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyes and Kid rode almost leisurely toward Hacketville. Kid had not uttered a word since they left Cedar Creek and Heyes held his own suspicions as to why Kid was so silent.

"Jessie getting nervous?" Heyes asked, breaking the silence.

Kid gave Heyes an absent look and nodded is head..

Heyes sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," he told his partner.

"Me, too," Kid whispered.

"She end it?"

Kid shook his head but Heyes could tell by the look on Kid's face that the end was likely coming.

"If you love her, Kid, fight for her."

Kid shook his head. "Sometimes if you love someone Heyes, you gotta set them free."

"She figured out what your life is like?"

Kid nodded. "And what her's would be like. It scared her."

"I'm sorry, Kid."

"You'd think I'd learn by now..."

"Kid, I know you don't think so now, but there's a woman out there, somewhere, that's just waiting for you to come along..."

"Heyes, even your silver tongue is sounding pretty hollow right now. Let's just... Let the whole thing be, for now."

Heyes knew Kid was right and he again fell silent.

Reaching Hacketville, they went first to the hotel to see if Lom was in his room waiting for them. When he was not, they went next to the Sheriff's Office where they found Lom talking to the Sheriff.

Sheriff Wylie looked up when Heyes and Kid walked in. "These the two men you was telling me about?" the Sheriff asked.

Lom nodded. "This is Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones."

After shaking hands with Heyes and Kid, Sheriff Wylie picked up the two wanted posters from his desk. Reading the descriptions, Wylie looked from the posters to Heyes and Curry, then back to the posters.

"The poster descriptions match these two to a tee," The Sheriff said.

Heyes laughed nervously. "That's why we got the jobs, Sheriff."

"Yeah, I s'pect it is."

"Well, neither one of them fellas has showed up here in town in the last couple of weeks, but we're pretty sure they're holed up somewhere east of here, 'bout a ten miles outta town in the mountains around an area called Little White River Valley"

"What makes you think that?" Kid asked.

"That valley is rich farm land. There's maybe a dozen farms in that valley. In the last couple of weeks, nearly every one of em have reported having chickens, horse feed, hell even a calf stolen. A few have found tracks leading up into the foothills. None of them farmers is foolish enough to go looking for the thieves, but the tracks that have been spotted all head in the same general direction. One farmer swears he saw a man fitting Dryer's description riding off with a woman wearing buckskins. He says right after, he found six chickens were missing from his coop.

"There's a woman with them?" Heyes asked.

Frank Bedford owns the mercantile here in town. He says twice in the past couple of weeks such a woman has been in his store, buying some basic staples. He said she asked if anyone had seen two fellas matching your descriptions around town."

"I understand Heyes and Curry may have been in the area a month or more ago," Lom said. They must have some reason to think they ain't left?" Lom asked.

Sheriff Wylie shrugged his shoulders. " I Ain't heard no rumors about Heyes and Curry being anywhere around here. Them two is famous enough that I wouldda heard if they was nearby. Henry Tompson says a woman looking like that was bold enough to walk into the saloon one morning and bought two bottles of whiskey."

"How long ago was that?" Heyes asked.

"A little over a week."

"So, that woman ain't been in town since?" Kid asked.

Sheriff Wylie shook his head. "Nope, but if she shows up again, I plan on bringing her in and asking her a few questions."

"So, if Dryer and Hunnicutt are still in the area, the question is, how do we get word to them that we, I mean Heyes and Curry, are in town?" Heyes asked.

"Are there any line shacks or hunting cabins in that area?" Lom asked.

"Oh the foothills is peppered with hunting cabins," Wylie replied.

"What if we was to occupy a few of em for a couple of days? Let em hear some riffle shots. I suspect they'd be quick to investigate and we can get these two seen," Lom suggested.

"Or shot," Kid added.

Lom shook his head. "No, if we can get enough men up there for a couple of days, they won't risk shooting you if they think the others would come after them. You gotta remember, I know these two. They're the ambush type... Do the deed and run."

"Woods seems like a good place for an ambush, Lom," Kid cautioned, but Lom shook his head.

"No, not if we can get a dozen men up there with us. They'll spot you two alright, but they'll watch and then they'll follow. We can lure them back towards town. Don't want to bring you two back in to town, mind you. We don't want to put innocent people at risk, but close enough that we can lure them to a site that we can have well guarded. Maybe a spot with only one easy way out."

"So, Lom, where are we gonna find enough men to set this trap of yours?" Heyes asked.

"There's a Fort on the southwest corner of the South Dakota territory, not more than a hundred miles from here," Sheriff Wylie said. "I could send a wire, requesting troops."

"I know I'd feel better knowing the men assisting with this had experience with the guns they'd be using," Kid said.

"We could get them here within a couple of days," Wylie added.

Lom looked at Heyes and Curry for agreement to the plan.

"It seems like a hell of a lot of trouble for a couple of outlaws..." Heyes said skeptically.

"A couple of murdering outlaws," Kid reminded him.

Heyes looked at his partner. "Alright, Lom. We're in."

"I'll get the wire sent this morning," Wylie said.

"Come find me when you hear back," Lom replied and looked at his two friends. "I suspect we'll be in the saloon."

0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay Lom," Heyes said as the three men sat down at a table with their beers. "Let's get this plan simplified as best we can. We don't want so many details involved that it gets hard to keep track of who goes where and when."

Lom nodded. "Let's assume we're able to get help from those soldiers," Lom replied and both Heyes and Curry nodded.

"Day after they arrive, we'll fill four of five of them hunting shacks and then spend a couple of days making plenty of noise to draw their attention and get you two seen."

"Uh-uh," Heyes and Curry replied.

"Then we'll head back to town where you two will move into an empty cabin couple of miles outta town."

"So far, so good," Kid replied.

"We'll leave the military strategies up to the soldiers as far as getting your cabin surrounded without Hunnicutt and Dryer knowing."

"So they will likely position themselves sometime after dark?" Heyes asked.

"More than likely." Lom replied.

"Then what?" Kid asked.

"Then we wait to see what their next move will be. I'm guessing here that they will either try to move in quick, or they'll send that woman into town to get as much information as she can. If they do that, we'll be ready to fill her pretty little head with every little detail needed to lure them to that cabin."

"You sure do seem willing to put Heyes and me in as much danger as you can, Lom." Kid said. "It might be a good idea to put a few soldiers in that cabin while the rest of us are up in the hills. It might be nice to have more than just two guns defending that cabin when Dryer and Hunnicutt show up."

Lom nodded. "That's a good idea, Kid."

Kid looked at Heyes and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it sounds to me like we're all just full of good ideas," Kid said sarcastically.

"You want them two caught, don't you Kid?"

Kid nodded his head slowly.

"Then it's gonna take some risk." Lom replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Captain Rollins rode in to Hacketville and walked in to the Sheriff's Office.

"Sheriff Wylie?"

"That's me," Wylie replied.

"I'm Captain Rollins. I'm here in response to your wire."

"Just you? No troops?"

"I have forty men camped west of town. My understanding is that you have two former Red Sash gang men in the area?"

"Let me go round up Sheriff Trevers and the two decoys he brung along and we'll get you caught up to what's been going on and what the next move is going to be. You make yourself at home, Captain. There's coffee on the stove. I won't be gone five minutes."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

Ten minutes later Sheriff Wylie returned with Lom, Heyes, and Curry and they proceeded to bring Captain Rollins up to date on all the information they had.

"We figure tomorrow twenty or twenty-five of us can move into those hunting shacks for a couple of days and maybe half a dozen of your soldiers can move into the cabin outside of town. Those men should take all the provisions they're gonna need so they can stay put in the cabin and not let on there's anybody in there till Smith and Jones move in after the hunting trip."

"There's a good size barn on that property. Get all your horses in there and seal the place up. Maybe just tend to the animals at night, after dark," Heyes suggested.

"And immediately after the 'hunting trip' I'll place my men strategically about in a wide birth around the cabin?"

"And along the road going out of town," Kid added. "We don't think Dryer and Hunnicutt would be so stupid as to make an exit going right through town," Kid added.

"Likely not, Mr. Jones, but I will place a few men in town as well, just in case."

"Prefer to take them alive if possible," Lom added.

"That will be our objective gentlemen, but I certainly cannot promise that outcome."

Kid squelched a grin as he would prefer the alternative outcome.

"When do you want my men ready to leave?"

"The ones going on the hunting trip should be in civilian clothes," Heyes said. "Don't want to tip them two off in any way."

Captain Rolling nodded his understanding and stood. "So, when do you want me men here?"

"Early," Lom replied. "Daybreak?"

"Fine. I'll go back and explain the plan to my men. We'll meet you here at sunup."

Not ten minutes after the Captain left, fourteen year old Tommy Watkins came rushing in to the Sheriff's office, puffing and out of breath.

"Slow down there, Tommy," Sheriff Wylie said. "What's your hurry, son?"

"Mr. Bedford told me to come quick. That woman's back in town. She's in the mercantile!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Sheriff Wylie looked at Lom. "Well, maybe I should go have a talk with her," Wylie said.

"No," Lom replied quickly. "You do that, and she'll tip them off about our knowing they're in the area."

"One of us could follow her," Kid suggested "At least far enough to get a general idea as to where they're camped."

Lom nodded. "But not either one of you two."

"I know this area better than any of the rest of you. Makes sense that I go," Wylie said.

"She likely knows you're the Sheriff. If she sees you..."

"She won't," Wylie said adamantly. "Like I said before, we got a very general idea where they are. I can't leave town well ahead of her, slip outta sight a mile or so down the road."

"If she sees you, the whole plan is off," Heyes said.

"I promise you, she won't see me."

"Knowing better where they are would make things a might easier for us," Kid said.

"And, I'd know which cabins we'd be best to occupy," Wylie added.

"Alright. I can see I'm outnumbered. But if anything goes wrong..."

"If I ain't back in town by sundown, notify those troops and have em come looking for me."

"Alright. But be careful," Lom warned.

Sheriff Wylie nodded and headed out of the office.

"So I guess now it's just a waiting game," Kid said.

"Why don't you and Heyes head over to the saloon. Have a beer. Sit at a table that looks a little inconspicuous, but can be seen from the bar. Make sure one of you has your back to the bar. If she goes in there to buy whiskey again, and she sees you, she'll think she has the golden ring of information to take back to Hunnicutt and Dryer."

"And where will you be, Lom?" Heyes asked.

Lom pulled his badge off of his vest and dropped it on the desk. "I'll come in a few minutes after you two and have a beer at the bar.

"S'pect it might be helpful," Heyes said.

"Uh-uh, or make it even easier to pick us off in the woods."

Heyes knew Kid's concerns were in large part based on his precarious situation with Jessie, and these concerns worried Heyes. Typically Kid was cautious but fearless, confident is his own use of his gun. He didn't suspect Kid had any doubt about handling his gun if the situation presented itself, but he did find himself questioning whether Kid was really willing to put himself in the situation in the first place.

"Kid, you want to step back from all this? You want to take yourself out of the whole plan?"

"What?" Lom exclaimed. "Kid's every bit as important to this plan as you are, Heyes."

"I ain't talking to you, Lom. I'm talking to Kid. He's got every right in the world to change his mind if wants to... Kid?"

Kid understood why Heyes was asking. He'd even asked himself the same questions, but he gave the idea one final consideration."

"I don't think it would make a difference, Heyes. Even if I weren't there, you would be, the danger of the situation would maybe shift a bit to you, but the reality of it all wouldn't change things."

"Is there some little private situation going on here?" Lom asked, not understanding the basis of the conversation."

Kid sighed heavily. "No, Lom. No private situation. Come on, Heyes. Let's go get that beer."

In the saloon, Heyes sat with his back to the bar. Kid wanted to be facing the bar in case trouble arose.

"Lom just came in," Kid told his partner.

"But not the buckskin lady?"

"Not yet."

A good half hour passed and a second round of beer was nearly spent when the woman walked confidently into the saloon and strode up to the bar.

"Two bottles of whiskey," she told the bar tender.

The bartender took the two bottles from the shelf and set them on the bar. "Four twenty-five," he told her.

The woman already had the money in her hand and she laid it on the bar, picked up the two bottles, took a glance around the room, and headed quickly out of the saloon.

Lom walked outside, leaned against a post, and casually lit a cigar. He watched the woman put the bottles in her saddle bags, climb onto her horse and ride off to the east. Lom then snuffed out the cigar and returned to the saloon where he pulled up a chair at the table with Heyes and Curry.

"Think she saw us?" Kid asked.

Lom nodded. "I saw her eye you two twice. She saw you alright."

"So now we just wait for Wylie to get back," Heyes said.

"Yep," was Lom's only reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheriff Wylie was back in town well before dark.

"She took the trail nearest to the Harper's farm. There's only three cabins along that trail. I'll draw up maps to those cabins, as well as all the others."

"You think they are in one of those three cabins?" Kid asked.

"I would guess they likely are. There's half a dozen more within 3-4 miles of that path."

"Then they're staying pretty close to the road, not deep in the woods where it's easier to stay hidden," Kid added.

"So, you're thinking it might be easier just to surround and overrun their cabin than to lure them down to ours?" Heyes asked.

"Seems a whole lot more sensible, don't it?" Trap them in their cabin, not us in ours."

"It does make sense, Lom."

"You don't hear me arguing. We'll talk to the captain in the morning."

"We could have this over and done with and them two in jail by tomorrow night," Kid said, smiling at the idea.

"Almost fifty people surrounding that cabin, it shouldn't be hard to get the upper hand right quick," Wylie added.

The next morning when Captain Rollins arrived, the new plan was presented. With only three cabins to be concerned about, Captain Rollins suggested sending two of his scouts there first to determine which cabin the outlaws were occupying. Sheriff Wylie would accompany them as far as the Harper farm, then wait while the scouts determined the location of the cabin return to town with the scouts.

Heyes and Curry spent the morning in their hotel room. Despite the fact that Lom had explained away their resemblance to the two famous outlaws, they both felt with so many people involved, it was just too great a risk that someone might actually recognize them for who they really were.

Kid sat at the small table cleaning his gun while Heyes stretched out on the bed with a book. But Heyes lacked the concentration for reading. His adrenaline was already beginning to flow in anticipation of catching Dryer and Hunnicutt. Heyes glanced at his partner several times and wondered how Kid maintained such a calm demeanor.

"Aren't you the least bit nervous?" Heyes asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"About what?"

"About tonight...about catching them two...about the fact that in just a few hours, those two will be facing several years in prison."

"Why would I be nervous about that? It's where they belong."

"You know there are people who would say that about us, too."

"Maybe."

Heyes was quiet for a minute. "Are you really this calm, or are you just getting yourself into the proper frame of mind?"

Kid put his gun down on the table and looked at his partner.

"Heyes, there's gonna be fifty people surrounding that cabin, and all but half a dozen of em face a lot bigger dangers than this every time they go in to some battle. Sure there's going to be some gun fighting, but there's only three guns at the most inside that cabin, which means they can only cover three sides of that building at any one time."

"You're planning something, ain't you?"

"No, Heyes! I ain't. And if I was, it would be to just stay back and let the army take care of things."

Heyes' eyes brightened with the realization of what he thought was Kid's plan.

"Oh, I see what you're doing?"

"What?" Kid asked, having no idea what Heyes was thinking.

"You want to be able to tell Jessie you were not in the least bit involved. That way you can point out to her that there was nothing for her to be worried about."

"Heyes, you're wrong. What's worrying Jessie ain't this one situation. It's the one after this, and the one after that, and …. well, she just don't see an end to it, at least not until we get the amnesty and..." Kid's voice trailed off.

Heyes was finally seeing the entire picture.

"And you know even amnesty won"t put a stop to it."

Kid picked up his gun and cloth and resumed his polishing. "It won't ever stop, Heyes," Kid said very quietly. "I can't expect her to live like that. Wouldn't be fair to her."

"When this is over, Kid..."

"When this is over, Heyes," Kid interrupted. "I'm going back to her and..."

"And end it?" Heyes asked.

Kid didn't reply. Instead he focused every bit of his attention on cleaning his gun.

0-0-0-0-0-

The two scouts and Sheriff Wylie returned early in the afternoon and a new strategy was formed and plans set in motion. The cabin occupied by Dryer and Hunnicutt was the farthest cabin which gave the soldiers and the others ample space to sweep wide in every direction and surround the cabin from a great distance. Just before dusk, all would slowly move into position around the cabin. With the element of surprise on their side, they anticipated a very short encounter.

By four in the afternoon, everyone was in place with Heyes, Kid, and Lom in the group that would approach the back of the cabin, and Sheriff Wylie in the group that would approach the front of the cabin. Every group was within a quarter of a mile of the cabin so once they began encroaching upon the target, the assault would soon follow.

By six in the evening the cabin was closely surrounded, guns drawn and ready.

"This is Captain Thomas Rollins of the United States Army, demanding your surrender!"

Startled by the voice, the three people in the cabin jumped from their seats and grabbed rifles. Hunnicutt moved to stand beside a front window, Dryer beside a back window. The woman looked at each of them, then chose the other front window to guard.

"Gentlemen, the cabin is surrounded," Rollins shouted.

Hunnicutt and Dryer looked at each other briefly before Dryer returned his attention to the window.

"What do you want us for?" Hunnicutt shouted in return.

"We are well aware of who the two of you are Mr. Hunnicutt, Mr. Dryer. There are fifty guns aimed at this cabin. It is your choice how we extract you from there. But your decision must be rapid."

"You see anybody out there?" Hunnicutt asked Dryer who shook his head in reply. He then looked at the woman guarding the other front window. She too shook her head.

"White Fox, I don't want you getting hurt," Hunnicutt said, surprising Dryer with his compassion. "Put the rifle down and walk out the door."

"I fight with you. I die with you," she replied.

"Now!" Hunnicutt shouted with such anger in his voice the woman startled fearfully. "Get out that door, now!"

White Fox rested the rifle against the wall and walked toward the door.

"We're sending the woman out! Don't shoot."

"Agreed."

Hunnicutt again looked at the woman, then gave his head a jerk telling her to go.

White Fox opened the door and stepped outside. Raising her hands in the air, she walked across the short clearing and into the woods where soldiers quickly grabbed her and yanked her to the ground.

"The woman is now safe," Rollins shouted.

"You want us, you're gonna have to come in here and get us," Hunnicutt shouted and fired the first shot randomly into the woods.

The return fire was a barrage of bullets from every direction. Neither Hunnicutt nor Dryer were able to get near enough to the windows to return fire. Each crouched low to the ground protectively.

The sound of gunfire stopped suddenly and an eerie quiet filled the air.

"I can swing wide, approach from the side, and reach the back of the cabin," Kid whispered to Heyes, but Heyes shook his head

"We don't need to do anything daring, Kid," Heyes replied. "I doubt if we need to do anything at all."

But Kid didn't hear him. He had already darted off into the woods.

Inside the cabin, Dryer and Hunnicutt reloaded their rifles, then drew their hand guns and checked their chambers.

"From the sounds of it, he ain't lying about how many's out there," Dryer said to his partner.

"We're looking at prison, you know," Hunnicutt replied.

Dryer shrugged. "Better than death, ain't it?"

Hunnicutt stared hard at his partner. "What if it's a trick?"

"We stay in here, we're both dead."

Kid reached the west side of the woods and crouched low. Behind him he could hear twigs snap and dry leaves crackle as the soldiers moved into closer proximity behind him. Kid gave a quick glance behind him, then darted across the yard to the side of the cabin. With gun drawn, he stood with his back against the cabin and moved slowly forward until he reached the corner of the front of the house.

"We're coming out!" Hunnicutt shouted.

"Throw your rifles and guns out the window," Rollins shouted to them.

Kid had a clear view as three rifles were tossed out the front window.

Inside, Hunnicutt spied Red Fox's holstered Colt hanging from the hearth. He motioned to Dryer to come and throw his gun out the window. Hunnicutt then did the same. But before opening the door, Hunnicutt grabbed the spare Colt from the holster and slipped it into the front of his pants.

"We're coming out!" Hunnicutt shouted.

The cabin door opened and Dryer came out first.

"Hands up and walk forward into the woods," Rollins shouted.

Dryer did as instructed. Next Hunnicutt stepped out. From the corner of his eye, Hunnicutt saw Kid standing at the corner of the house.

Shocked to see Kid Curry, Hunnicutt reached for the gun, but Kid raised his gun and drew back the hammer and Hunnicutt froze.

"Toss it out in front of you before I decide to do the right thing and shoot you dead," Kid said.

Slowly Hunnicutt pulled the gun free and tossed it out into the yard. Only then did Kid holster his own gun.

Soldiers approached from all sides and Hunnicutt was quickly bound.

Once the outlaws and the woman were bound and mounted on their horses, Sheriff Wylie rode with the soldiers back to Hatterfield.

Kid watched them leave, then reunited with Lom and Heyes.

"That was damn risky, Kid. Not to mention totally unnecessary," Heyes scolded.

"It's over, Heyes. Let it go," Kid replied.

"Come on," Lom said. "Let's get back to town before dark.

When they reached town Lom and Heyes pulled their horses up to the hotel hitching post, but Kid remained in the street.

"Heyes, I'm going back to Cedar Creek. I'll meet you at the hotel tomorrow."

"You sure you want to go alone?" Heyes asked.

Kid nodded, then gave the horse a gaff and headed out of town.

"What's that all about?" Lom asked.

"I'll tell you over some supper, Lom. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was nearly eleven on a moonless night when Kid arrived in Cedar Creek and rode up to the hotel.

"Could you send someone up to room Mrs. Brewer's room to tell her Thaddeus is here to take her home," Kid asked the clerk who looked at him skeptically.

"At this hour?' the clerk replied.

"Yes, at this hour," Kid said, using a tone that few were ever foolish enough to challenge.

"Yes, Sir," the clerk replied.

"Thank you," Kid said and found a chair in the lobby that faced the stairs where he sat down wearily to wait.

A few minutes later, Jessie appeared on the stairs dressed in a riding skirt, blouse and jacket. She stopped half way down the stairs when she saw Jed.

Kid stood slowly and waited for her to approach. Jessie then continued down the stairs and walked directly up to Kid and wrapped her arms around him. Kid was hesitant to do the same, his arms moving slowly and loosely around her.

"You mind riding double?" he asked.

Jessie didn't answer immediately, but she pulled her head back to look into his tired face. Slowly she shook her head.

Kid shifted and moved one arm across her lower back to lead her out of the hotel. "Be back in the morning to settle the bill and pick up her things," Kid told the clerk.

They rode in silence out to Jessie's place, her arms wrapped snugly about Kid's waist. When they arrived, he helped her down off the horse and they walked inside.

"I'll make us some coffee," Jessie said and Kid sat down at the table.

"Is it over?" Jessie asked as she set a cup of coffee down in front of Kid.

Kid nodded. "It's over, he said quietly."

"Was anyone hurt?"

Kid shook his head. "No."

"Jed, I..."

"It's alright, Jessie. It don't need to get said out loud."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Kid nodded, his head bowed, his eyes focused on the table.

"Maybe when the amnesty comes through..." Jessie said.

Kid raised sad eyes to meet Jessie's equally sad eyes.

"It won't change just because of the amnesty, Jessie... This is my life...It will always be like this... There will always be someone...waiting..."

"I can't live like that," she whispered.

"And I have to."

Tears streaked down Jessie's cheeks. "I love you."

Kid kept himself from telling her the same. He did love her and he did want to tell her, but he knew that would only make things more difficult.

"I'll go now," he said quietly

"Please stay. Please stay the night."

Kid stood and looked away. Slowly his head shook slightly. "I can't, Jessie. I... I can't."

He turned and walked to the door and opened it, pausing just a moment but not turning around. Then he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Kid rode back to town and the hotel and rented a room and paid Jessie's bill.

"Would you ask a maid to pack her things in the morning and could you arrange for them to be taken out to her place?"

"Of course," the clerk replied.

"Thank you," Kid said and dragged himself up to his room.

Kid didn't bother to light a lamp. He didn't bother to undress. He laid down on top of the covers and turned toward the wall. He hadn't felt this empty, this broken since his childhood. He didn't sleep. He didn't move.

He didn't notice the sun rise. He didn't hear the knocks on the door.

"Kid?" Heyes called from the hallway.

The sound of Heyes' voice drew Kid out of that dark place that had engulfed him and he slowly shifted and turned in the bed. Pulling himself up, Kid walked over to the door and opened it.

"You alright?" Heyes asked, seeing the despair in Kid's face.

"It's done," Kid replied and moved over to the window to look down at the street.

"You gonna be alright?" Heyes asked.

Kid sighed heavily. "One day."

"You want to leave now?"

Heyes could see Kid's chin quiver ever so slightly.

"Spose."

Kid turned and looked at Heyes standing by the open door. Their eyes locked, blue eyes filled with sorrow, dark eyes filled with compassion.

Kid walked a cross the room and stopped beside his partner. He took a long, deep breath and breathed out slowly. Then he walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the hotel. Heyes just steps behind him.

They both mounted their horses, gave a sharp tug on the reins, and slowly rode out of town.


End file.
